Love is You
by nabeshima
Summary: Cinta yang kutahu, adalah cinta yang tak pernah habis diberikan oleh orang tuaku. Tapi sejak aku tau dirimu, aku merasakan cinta dalam bentuk yang lain. [Event Eren Birthday] #RiRen
**Disclaimer** |Shingeki No Kyojin By Hajime Isayama

 **Warning** |Shonen Ai|RiRen|Oneshoot| |Roman|Drama|KidEren|AU|OOC

Didedikasikan untuk Event "Event Eren's Birthday"

Covernya diambil dari Levi & Eren Fanpage by Facebook

.

Start

.

.

.

.

.

Aku ingat dengan pasti. Sejak dan dimana tepatnya obsesiku bercabang, dari menjadi dokter yang sukses, bertambah dengan keyakinan ingin menjadikan bocah ini menjadi pendamping hidupku.

Tapi astaga, bahkan untuk kesan pertama saja sudah ingin mengajak ribut.

Lihat. Bahkan sekarang aku memandangnya dari sini, dia yang sedang dipukul bokongnya oleh sang ibu.

"Biasanya dia tidak nakal, entah kenapa hari ini seperti itu."

Dokter Jaeger sampai memijit keningnya sebentar.

"Tidak masalah dokter Jaeger, bukankah wajar untuk anak seusianya."

"Yah memang, tapi kali ini manjanya keterlaluan."

Kami berdua tertawa.

-LoveisYou-

Sejak hari itu. Eren, putra dokter Jaeger menjadi tanggung jawabku. Aku menjaganya setengah hari setiap hari, karena kadang Eren harus sendirian dirumah karena mereka berdua sama-sama bekerja. Awalnya anak ini tak mau bicara sedikitpun padaku, hingga akhirnya dia menangis dan bertanya padaku, apakah dirinya nakal sampai aku tak menggubrisnya. Astaga.

"Kau tidak nakal, Eren. Hanya saja, aku tidak tau caranya menghadapi anak kecil seperti mu. Jadi cobalah untuk bertanya atau bercerita," ujarku

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Menikah itu apa?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuatku tersedak.

"Kenapa kau ingin tau, itu bukan hal yang seharusnya kau tanyakan Eren."

Eren merengut.

"Habis, Mikasa selalu bilang nanti kalau sudah besar ingin menikah denganku. Aku kan tidak mau."

Mikasa? Mikasa keponakanku?

"Lalu, kau maunya dengan siapa Eren. Sedangkan Menikah saja kau tidak tau."

Eren terlihat menahan senyum dan mendongak menatapku.

"Aku maunya menikah denganmu, Levi. Karena kau baik."

Ooh..

"Terima kasih,"

Eren memukul lenganku protes.

"Kenapa?"

"Seharusnya kau bilang, aku mau menikah denganmu Eren. Begitu, bukannya terima kasih."

Ooh..

"Aku mau menikah denganmu, Eren."

Dan yang kulihat sekarang adalah, senyum lebar dan gigi susunya yang terlihat imut. Baiklah, aku memang menginginkan Eren, tapi bukan berarti aku mendapatkan pernyataan pernikahan secepat dan seperti ini.

-LoveisYou-

Sejak saat itu, kami sangat dekat. Saking dekatnya, Eren sering kali meminta gendong dan peluk. Ayah dan ibunya hanya mengatakan Eren ingin punya kakak laki-laki, karena lelah dimanja ayah dan ibu. Oke, anggap saja begitu.

Memasuki tahun keempat dimana Eren berusia empat belas tahun. Eren yang bertambah tinggi dan bentuh tubuh yang berubah karena dia banyak mengikuti klub olahraga disekolah, jangan lupakan keponakanku yang juga ikut.

"Levi dengar deh, katanya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu jantungnya akan berdebar. Kemudian gugup dan selalu merindukan orang yang disukainya."

Aku menyentil keningnya sampai dia mengaduh dan berguling guling dilantai.

"Levi.. ini sakit. Kenapa kau menyentilku?"

"Karena kau bicara diluar topik, Eren. Kau lupa, kita sedang membahas aljabar."

"Lupakan soal belajarnya dulu, aku mau bicara penting."

Aku membalas dengan melipat tangan didepan dada.

"Mana yang lebih penting dari ujian Matematika besok?"

Eren sudah bisa membalasku, didukung bertambahnya usia dan jiwa pemberontaknya.

"Ini jauh lebih penting, karena aku sedang sakit."

"Kau yakin?" dahiku menekuk.

Kutarik lengannya sembari menyentuh keningnya. Tapi bukan suhu tubuh tinggi yang kutemukan, tapi wajah Eren yang merah merona. Astaga, cobaan apalagi ini. Eren, kau bahkan belum cukup umur untuk terus-terusan mencoba menggodaku.

"Oke, katakan?"

Aku melepaskan Eren dan membiarkannya duduk berhadapan denganku.

"Aku menyukaimu Levi."

"Aku tau, terima kasih."

Eren kembali merengut.

"Aku membencimu," ujarnya sedetik kemudian.

"Kesalahan apa yang kubuat, hingga kau membenciku?"

Eren berdecak kesal.

"aku tahu kau sedang membodohiku Levi. Aku ingin kau menjawab ketika aku bilang menyukaimu, bukan malah berterima kasih. Dulu waktu kubilang aku mencintaimu kau malah memarahiku. Kau bilang tau apa anak sekecilku soal mencintai. Aku sudah besar kau tau, sebentar lagi aku lima belas, aku bahkan sudah mimpi basah, dan kau.. "

Eren mulai sesenggukan, kesulitan menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

".. membuatku sangat bersalah. Bukankah menyukai itu masalah hati dan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Lalu kenapa ini juga terasa berkedut hanya dengan memikirkanmu?"

Apa? kau bilang apa?

Kuturunkan pandanganku dan menemukan seragam celana Eren yang mengembung. Kucengkram rambutku seketika. Apa yang sudah kulakukan?

"Kemari Eren."

Masih dengan sesenggukan aku memintanya bangkit dari duduk.

"Kemana?"

Aku membawanya kekamar mandi dan mendudukannya di kloset yang sudah kututup. Aku berjongkok didepannya dan melepaskan dasi sekolahnya yang masih bertengger longgar dibaju seragamnya.

"Sekarang kau harus berjanji padaku. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan ini.."

Tunjukku pada selangkangannya yang masih berbalut celana dan mengembung.

".. seperti ini lagi, atau kau tidak akan bertemu denganku lagi."

Pandangan Eren sontak melebar dan mencengkram kerah kemeja putih polosku dengan gemetaran.

"Jangan pergi aku mohon, aku janji.. aku berjanji Levi." Ucapnya sambil kembali menangis.

Ada rasa nyeri dihatiku saat meminta Eren demikian. Maaf Eren.

Aku mengusap airmatanya yang masih mengalir, andai aku tidak memikirkan banyak hal, mungkin aku akan menghapus seluruh airmatamu dengan bibirku Eren. Sepasang mata hijaumu adalah hal terindah yang aku tau.

Aku meminta Eren untuk menutup mata dan aku segera menutupnya dengan dasi sekolahnya.

"Yang sedang kita lakukan ini, namanya apa Levi?"

"Mengambil seluruh bebanmu, Eren."

Kutemui lagi rona itu dipipinya. Erenku tumbuh dengan cepat, entah apa yang berusaha diketahuinya dari beberapa teman disekolahnya. Yang pasti ia mengetahuinya dengan cepat dari pada usianya.

Kuambil nafas yakin, dan kuarahkan kedua tanganku pada sabuk celananya, membukanya. Menarik turun resletingnya. Kuraih pinggiran celana Eren dan mengisyaratkan Eren untuk mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit agar celana seragam dan celana dalamnya terlepas semua.

Bahkan dalam mimpi mimpi terliarku aku tak berani menodaimu, ataupun membayangkanmu Eren. Sekarang ini, yang kulakukan malah menatap genitalmu lekat-lekat seolah merekamnya dan tak akan melupakannya.

Aku menyentuhnya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari kananku, dan dari suaranya Eren tengah merintih.

"Eren, berteriaklah dan jangan kau tahan. Tapi setelah itu, jangan pernah kau ingat lagi."

Sesaat kulihat Eren mengangguk, wajahku sudah terkubur diantara paha dalamnya.

-LoveisYou-

Ulang tahun Eren yang kelima belas.

"Jangan memberiku kejutan, Levi. Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku sendiri yang akan meminta hadiahku darimu."

"Eren," tegurku tanpa sadar.

Eren menatapku dengan memelas.

"Dengarkan aku dulu."

"Apa lagi yang salah?" cicitnya.

Kupegang kedua bahunya yang tentu lebih kecil dari bahuku.

"Kita harus bicara."

Ekspresi Eren berubah, tapi kuharap dia tidak terlalu berharap banyak.

"Berhentilah untuk meminta pelukan dan juga gendong, Eren?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau sudah besar."

Pandangannya berbinar kala kusebut dirinya besar. Kedua tangannya terbuka lebar seolah ingin memelukku. Tapi aku memaksanya duduk kembali.

"Berarti, sudah tidak akan ada hal yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi."

"Aku belum selesai, Eren. Jadi dengarkan aku sampai tuntas. Okey."

Eren nampak bersabar dan menurut.

"Kau sudah besar, bukan berarti sudah dewasa. Kau dan aku masih tetap berbeda, termasuk dalam hal pelukan dan gendong. Kita sudah tidak bisa melakukannya."

Kulihat senyum Eren yang berubah seperti seringaian. Astaga, belajar darimana hal seperti itu.

"Apa itu berarti kita bisa berciuman?"

"Eren," potongku.

Kali ini Eren memang belum sampai menangis, tapi permatanya yang hijau sudah nampak berkaca-kaca.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa kau memang suka sekali mempermainkan hati anak kecil seperti ini, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti denganmu, Levi. Bahkan, pernyataan cintaku tak membuatmu gentar sama sekali, apa karena aku yang masih kecil mengatakannya, jadi kau ragu."

"Heei… bukan seperti itu."

Disaat seperti ini saja, kau mengakui kalau dirimu masih kecil.

"Lalu seperti apa?"

Aku memandang Eren lekat-lekat yang dibalas Eren yang juga menatapku sembari setengah menatang. Dasar, bocah ini.

"Kau ingat soal, pertama kali kau bicara denganku?"

Eren sampai memeringkan kepala sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ingat. Aku hanya minta padamu untuk berhenti meminta pelukan dan gendong, juga pernyataan suka mu."

"Kenap.."  
Aku memotong ucapan Eren dengan telunjuk.

"Simpan semua itu, hingga kau beranjak dewasa. Lalu tanyakan lagi pada hatimu, pada jantung berdebar yang selalu kau bilang, kau masih tetap menyukaiku, mencintaiku, atau kau sudah melupakannya."

Eren nampak pias dan jadi diam. Aku tahu, karena dia mencoba memahaminya. Memahami kata-kata ku.

"Nanti kalau kau sudah jauh lebih mengerti, kau hanya perlu meyakinkan orang tuamu. Tentang apa yang kau inginkan, dan apa yang membuatmu paling bahagia. Disitulah aku menyimpan hadiah terbesar untukmu Eren, hadiah yang kau inginkan bahkan sebelum kau tau arti dari hadiah itu."

Air mata itu runtuh juga, tapi senyum Eren bahkan terus mengembang.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau memberikanku pelukan dan gendong dihari ulang tahunku ini?"

Aku hanya bisa terkekeh, dan menertawakan diriku dihadapan Eren. Sudah bicara panjang lebar seperti ini, dan Eren masih meminta hadiah pelukan dan gendong. Astaga, bocah ini.

Aku menarik tubuhnya hingga Eren terpekik kaget. Aku menggendongnya seperti koala dan memeluknya erat.

"Selamat ulang tahun Eren, semoga kau panjang umur dan sehat selalu."

"Terima kasih Levi, semoga kau selalu berada disisiku sampai maut memisahkan."

Eren terkekeh geli dengan ucapannya.

Aku hanya bisa menyandarakan keningku dibahunya. Siapa lagi yang mengajarinya sepotong janji pernikahan paling absurd yang pernah kudengar.

-LoveisYou-

Lima tahun yang lalu.

"Bolehkah aku menikahi putra anda, dokter Jaeger?"

Dokter Jaeger mengurungkan niat meminum tehnya dari cawan keramik.

"Dalam usia sekecil itu?"

Buru-buru aku menjawab. "Tentu tidak sekarang dokter Jaeger."

"Oh, kupikir kau sedang bergurau. Untung usiamu masih remaja tanggung, jadi masih aku toleran. Nanti kalau kau sudah mempunyai skala prioritasmu sendiri, seiring tahun. Aku rasa putraku hanya akan menjadi cinta monyet, yang bisa dibilang cukup terlambat untukmu."

Dokter Jaeger mengangguk angguk. Aku tahu benar, beliau sedang mengevaluasi.

"Tapi saya bersungguh-sungguh, saya bahkan menjaga komitmen saya untuk tidak melecehkannya."

Kurasakan siraman hangat, kemudian disusul benda tumpul yang membentur hidungku tiba-tiba yang kemudian jatuh pecah diatas meja.

"Dengar Ackerman, karirmu akan hancur. Apalagi hanya dengan gossip sepele semacam pedofil. Eren bahkan masih sepuluh tahun, dan bisa-bisanya kau mengucapkan kalimat fulgar itu dihadapanku. Aku ayah Eren Jaeger, jangankan anak perempuan. Ayah macam apa aku, yang membiarkan anak laki-lakinya yang masih kecil dilecehkan oleh mahasiswanya sendiri, terlebih sudah ku anggap sebagai putraku."

Hatiku sungguh sakit mendengarnya, jauh lebih sakit ketika tahu sang ibu memilih pergi meninggalkanku selama-lamanya.

"Pergilah. Aku percaya dan sudah mengenalmu dengan benar. Kau harus batasi dirimu sendiri mulai sekarang. Eren pun akan beranjak dewasa dan akan jauh lebih paham, saat itu putuskan sendiri. Aku yakin, sekalipun Eren menjadi bagian dari prioritas keduamu, kau tidak akan semudah itu meninggalkan Kenny begitu saja di Jerman."

Aku mengangguk membenarkan. Disini, aku boleh terhanyut karena Eren membuatku kembali menginginkan hal yang sudah lama hilang dari hidupku. Tapi aku masih punya paman yang menjadi alasan, kenapa aku sampai jauh-jauh datang kemari.

"Saya akan datang kembali, belum pasti kapan tepatnya. Saya bersungguh-sungguh, dan saat itu mohon berikan saya ijin, untuk menikahi putra anda."

-LoveisYou-

Enam bulan setelah ulang tahun Eren yang ke lima belas.

Enam bulan itulah, perlahan Eren tak bertemu dengan ku. Satu bulan terakhir, bahkan tak bertemu sama sekali.

Ketika akhirnya kami bertemu, saat itulah aku harus kembali pada obsesi ku yang pertama. Ada seseorang yang sekarat, yang menungguku untuk merawat sisa hidupnya yang dipenuhi penyesalan.

Kami berdua berjalan beriringan, Eren nampak lebih diam.

"Kau mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, Eren?"

Eren menjawab dengan menggeleng tanpa melihatku.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa yang kurasakan sekarang."

Aku sedikit paham dengan situasinya, Eren tak pernah mengenal kata pergi atau berpisah. Dia bahkan tak pernah berada di posisi sendirian ataupun kesepian, dia hanya diajarkan untuk tenang dalam situasi dan kondisi seperti apapun, dan juga pemikiran bahwa semuanya pasti akan berakhir baik-baik saja.

Hingga pada akhirnya aku dan Eren hanya saling menatap lama. Tanpa kata tanpa interupsi. Jeda itu berakhir ketika tangan kanan ku mengusap rambutnya hingga berantakan.

"Sampai jumpa, Eren."

Eren masih memberiku senyum mengembang yang khas darinya.

"Sampai jumpa, Levi."

Kami berdua saling menatap lagi dalam diam, dan akhirnya sama-sama berbalik dan berusaha untuk tidak saling menatap kebelakang lagi.

-LoveisYou-

Eren menangis, tangis yang terlambat. Dimana ia tahu cinta dalam pengertian sesungguhnya, detik itu juga ia menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia sakit hati.

Hari-harinya berubah dengan tangis dan ratapan kesedihan, kerinduan membuat Eren bersedih lebih banyak dan menyesali diri.

.

.

Tahun pertama sejak Eren menyadari, bahwa ia merasa sendiran.

"Kapan Levi akan pulang, ayah?"

"Pulang? Levi sudah dikembali kerumahnya, Eren. Dia tinggal di Jerman."

Eren terdiam.

"Apa dia tidak akan kemari?"

Dokter Jaeger nampak berpikir.

"Ayah tidak tahu pastinya, mungkin dia akan berkunjung. Tapi tidak tahu kapan."

Tidak tahu kapan itu, kapan?

.

.

Tahun kedua.

Sebagian besar waktu Eren dihabiskan dengan duduk diranjang dan menatap meja belajarnya. Ia sedang mengingat sosok punggung yang tegap dan potongan rambut dibelakang kepala yang dicukur rapi, dan terasa kasar ditangannya. Ia menyukai rasa ketika menyentuhnya.

.

.

Tahun ketiga.

Disinilah Eren menyadari kembali, bahwa ia bodoh. Ia mencintai Levi dengan sangat dan kenapa ia membiarkan pria itu pergi seolah tempat yang dituju adalah rumah sakit milik ayahnya. Yang kapanpun Eren tunggu, Levi akan pulang. Tapi ini berbeda, Levi tak pernah kembali.

Hari demi hari, hanya membuat Eren mengguman nama Levi, Levi dan Levi.

.

.

Hingga ulang tahun yang ke dua puluh.

"Ucapkan permohonan Eren,"

Armin nampak antusias menunggu Eren sembari memegang cake tart berwarna hijau dengan kedua tangan. Dengan nafas lirih-lirih dan perlahan Eren menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan pandangan mengembun. Senyum bahagia yang terukir perlahan lenyap, Ayah dan ibunya akan menghampiri dan bertanya kenapa, namun Eren memutus pandang dan kembali menatap Armin dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh.

"Aku hanya mengiginkan Levi, Armin," Sengaunya.

Eren kembali menatap Ayah dan ibunya yang kini memegangi kedua bahunya.

"Harapanku hanya, membawa Levi kembali. Aku mohon ayah, kebahagianku tak akan lengkap sekalipun kalian semua ada bersamaku tanpa Levi disisiku."

Kali pertama, Eren memohon dengan sangat putus asa. Kali pertama, Eren sesedih dan sehancur ini dan pada akhirnya, orang tua Eren hanya ingin Eren bahagia.

-LoveisYou-

Dua tahun kemudian.

Aku kembali menginjakkan kakiku kerumah ini. Paman Kenny yang tak tau diri itu, berhasil membuatku mengakuinya sebuah paman. Wejangannya sebelum ia berpulang, hanya menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal yang ingin kulakukan. Sedikit larangan untuk menetap di Jerman, karena Jerman hanya akan membuatku lupa pada apa yang benar-benar ku inginkan.

Aku kembali ke London, dimana Eren berada.

Tentu dengan ikatan yang berbeda dan pertemuan yang benar-benar drama.

Bocah nakal itu, memilih menonjokku saat bertemu denganku satu tahun yang lalu. Memakiku sebagai penjahat dan manusia kejam. Namun lengannya memeluk leherku tak mau lepas, tubuhnya sampai gemetaran, takut aku menghilang.

Karena terbawa emosi, Eren tak berhasil mencuri dengar pembicaraanku dengan orangtuanya.

Kubalas pelukannya dan dengan sedikit tenaga dan tekat kugendong tubuhnya seperti koala.

"Menginginkanmu, tak sekedar hanya mengucapkan aku ingin menikahimu, Eren. Kau, bukan milik dirimu sendiri. Kau punya orang tua yang menyayangimu dan juga Armin."

Eren bangkit dari menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku, menatapku.

"Levi, me.."

Kututup mulutnya dengan ciuman singkat.

"Kau hanya perlu mengatakan, bahwa kau bersedia. Sisanya biarkan aku yang mengatakannya."

Masih dengan sesenggukan, Eren mencicit.

"Bisakah, aku mendapatkan ciuman lagi?"

"Aku akan selalu memberikannya, tanpa kau minta Eren."

.

.

Menunggu Eren, tak pernah semenyenangkan ini. Menunggu bocah ini, seperti dalam perjuangan menuai dan sekarang aku tengah berbahagia telah memilikinya. Eren yang bocah dan yang sekarang berbanding tipis dengan usianya. Dari awal aku ingin dia mencintaiku dengan pemikiran yang tepat dan bukan dalam pemikiran bodoh. Tentu dengan kesiapan, ia akan meninggalkanku.

Membuat seorang bocah jatuh cinta seperti membuat mimpi indah untuknya setiap malam. Begitu ia terbangun, ia akan melupakannya. Tapi Erenku, yang mencintaiku tak melakukannya. Dia mencintaiku tanpa mengorbankan pemikiran bodoh dan pendapat pribadi seperti anggapan bahwa aku membodohinya atau mempermainkannya. Dia yang lugu hanya mempercayai bahwa jantungnya berdebar tak akan pernah bisa membohonginya, dan aku yang dewasa hanya menahan rasa cinta sesuai usianya.

.

.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, perbedaan membuatmu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sekalipun rasa cintamu membuatmu hampir gila. Terima kasih Levi, terima kasih karena kau sudah menahannya selama ini."

Aku mengecup kening Eren lama dan merengkuhnya aman dalam pelukan.

"Itu semua tak seberapa Eren, tapi aku akan mengganti tahun-tahun kesedihanmu dan hari-harimu yang tak pernah lewat untuk mengutukku, menjadi setiap hari yang kau inginkan."

Eren tertawa dan itu adalah tawa indahnya, dari semua tawa milik nya yang tak pernah kulewatkan.

"Tentu saja, bahkan yang kau berikan sudah lebih dari gendong dan pelukan."

Eren bersemu.

"Jangan kan gendong dan pelukan, aku akan memberikanmu hal yang jauh lebih menyenangkan. Kau mau sekarang?"

"Sudah, aku lelah. Aku lebih butuh pelukan dan hujan ciuman sekarang,"

Eren ku yang manis, dan yang sekarang belajar menjadi 'nakal' dalam arti lain.

.

.

.

.

End.

AN :

Ini, sangat-sangat terlambat. Tapi saya masih meneruskannya dengan publish untuk ikut merayakannya.

Selamat ulang tahun Eren, Semoga di season ke dua banyak hint dan moment dengan Levi.

Terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya.

Feedback bentuk apapun akan selalu diterima, karena itu bentuk apresiasi dari kalian. ^_^

Sampai jumpa. Pai pai # bow ®Gerr®


End file.
